The girl with wings
by beautifulfallenvampire
Summary: I was exiled to Castle Rock.When I met Chris I felt safe.I was afraid of him finding out the truth.He would get killed.But I would give anything to keep him safe.Even my own life.I hoped that he would understand when I lied to him.But soon he will know.
1. Introduction

It was only the beginning. I knew that nothing would ever be the same after what happened. I was a mutant. And they were after me. I could never live a normal life. I though this was a solution but it was the worst mistake anyone could have ever done. The place that I was exiled to was Castle Rock. I ran into four boys on the way. I fell in love with their leader, Chris. I told him everything and he was in danger, now. This is my story. I am the girl with wings…


	2. The escape and meeting Chris

When I was born my family was never the same. Unexplained things happened. They heard voices and something followed us around, Even when we moved. I was born sick. I nearly died. I had a fever. I almost died three times in my first year and it is a miracle that I am alive. I have always wanted to escape from my home because of the strange and terrible things that happen. After my grandmother died I came home one day. It was about three months after she did. When I went inside my house was covered in blood. She was also buried a block away from me and there was an abandoned church in front of me. She used to go there before the cancer ate through her body like wildfire. So many things happened in my childhood. After my grandmother died my father took my family to Poland to study medicine because she could have been saved if the doctors had more knowledge. We lived in a small Tennessee town. Most people were farmers. But my dad chose to do more. He was a scientist and now a doctor. It was terrible in Poland. No one spoke English and I had no friends. My parents almost died and we almost had to get rid of my brother because of the lack of money. I was the first child in the family to survive. And I sometimes wondered why I was. Sometimes I feared that someone might kill me because we had no more money to take care of me. But I still survived. We came back to America four years later and things only got worse. I was bullied everyday in school and I had no friends...again! My mother started to get abusive and I never told her anything ever again. I only had one true friend and she always listened to me no matter what. I was so tired of my life that I decided to do something risky. It changed my life forever. In less than a year I have met a vampire, demon, diclonious, angel, werewolf, Wiseman, and many more things! It was the most dangerous and insane year of my life and it almost got me killed. There were prophecies and nightmares. War and pretty much anything else you could imagine. But it all went too far one day and that was when I had to leave to Castle Rock. My friend, Jade who lives in Florida was held hostage by one of Thorbiorn's minions. Thorbiorn was my demon friend. He used to be evil but he decided to use his god-like powers for good when his own minion killed his stepmother. They wanted something from me but I had no idea what they what they were talking about! I had nothing of theirs and I never will! I had nobody's help because Thor's soul was dead. I took matters into my own hands and did the most dangerous and painful thing in my life. I got my friend Alex's help to fly over there...With wings! It took me a week and Jade was hanging by a thread. I never reached Florida. My mom missed a missing child report and I was hunted down and sent to a facility. They ran experiments but I escaped in only two days. When I reached Alex she told me that they were still looking for me. She said that the safest place to be was at Castle Rock. I have never heard of it so it must have been a small town. And that was just what I needed! Alex met me in a forest and we ran there. It took us three days. I was on Alex's back the whole time because she was the fastest person I had ever met. We only stopped to sleep and I never ate. When we reached Castle Rock it reminded me of my childhood home. It was not a good feeling. I was afraid of staying here because of the memories. Alex said it was the only way to survive, so I tried to hide my discomfort from her as best as I could manage. I had tape on my back to flatten the wings against my back. It was painful. I was so starved and confused that I paid no attention to where I was walking. After eating at a small diner I wandered around the town. Alex had to leave me because it was dangerous to be seen together. They might recognize us. I wondered where I would sleep and where my next meal would come from. I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and whirled my head back quickly to see who it was. It was a boy. He was lanky and tall with silky brown hair and soft brown eyes. His skin was tanned and he kept staring at his feet. I could tell that he was upset. I wanted to make him feel better. I wish that I could have made him feel better. But I was new here and I am a very timid person. We walked in silence for about five minutes until I saw two large and very intimidating looking boys. They were coming in my direction. My heart flustered. Was I going to get robbed? One of them had white blond hair and cold blue eyes and the other one had brown eyes and brown hair. The blond one glared at me as he passed by me and the brown haired one smirked. I felt slightly relieved that I was not their target but horrified the next moment because I now realized their true target. They were going for the boy behind me! I stopped walking and stomach turned cold. I saw that the blond one carried a switchblade. The brown haired one spoke first.

"Gordie, I heard that you and your little boyfriend Chris are having a sleepover. When are you tying the knot already?"

"Shut UP about Chris!" The boy growled before any of them could laugh. His face was beet red and his small frame trembled with rage.

"Who pays on dates? Chris or you?" The blond yelled at the boy.

The boy ran toward the blond as fast and hard as he could and knocked down the blonde. The brown haired one got on top of the boy and held him in a stranglehold. The blonde punched him hard in the face. Gordie's head flew back and smashed on the concrete. SNAP! The sound made me jump. I felt sick, now.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Gordie looked unconscious and the boys were still hovering over him maliciously. Both of them turned to look at me, surprised.

"What did you say, bitch?" The blonde snapped at me. His blue eyes were ice.

This did it. All of a sudden I remembered the lost and distant martial arts moves that I abandoned years ago. I sprang up and kicked his face so hard that blood and spit splattered on the brown haired boy's face. The blond fell to the floor, almost on top of Gordie. The brown haired one aimed a punch and I dodged it. He stopped and glare at me.

"This isn't over. Just wait and see…I'll bring more men next time." His voice was cold and harsh. It made me shudder. I knew he was serious.

He walked away, wiping the blood off his face. I was not breathing. I quickly picked up Gordie and laid him on my shoulder. I ran as fast as I could. Without expecting it a boy stood in front of me in a split second and I almost ran into him. I let out a gasp. His eyes were blue and he had short, sandy blonde hair.

"Oh no…" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"What happened?" he yelled all of a sudden.

I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Sorry…" He said.

I stared at him.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He had a sincere expression on his face.

I sighed.

"Two boys came up to him and beat him up. I tried to stop them and both of them and they attacked me. I knocked out one of them and his friend tried to hit me but I dodged him. He said that he would bring more men the next time…"

"Shit! We're screwed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." The boy said.

After a moment of silence I asked "Are you Chris?"

He looked shocked and nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked me with a strange expression on his face.

"They mentioned you." I answered.

"Well, I might as well be dead." He said softly and looked at the floor.

"C'mon, let's get him some help." He said after a few seconds.

We started walking when I saw two more boys in front of me.

"You took forever!" The one with glasses said. He had a deformed ear.

"I know, Teddy." Chris said.

Teddy came to his senses and his eyes went wide

"What happened to Gordie, man?" asked the boy next to him. He had short black hair and blue eyes.

"Ace and Eyeball." Chris said solemnly.

Teddy sighed.

"We're in trouble, guys" Chris announced.

"Oh! What now?" Teddy interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"They'll bring the whole gang next time." Chris said reluctantly.

"We're as dead as shit!" The black haired boy said.

"Like we didn't know that, Vern!" Teddy snapped.

"Guys stop… Gordie's hurt and we have to get him help." Chris said in a reasonable tone.

"Yes, please stop." I said after minutes in silence.

The boys jolted as though I was never there.

"Who are you?" Vern asked.

"Angelica. Call me Angel if you want to." I said shyly.

"Well, nice to meet you! Now can we get Gordie to hospital before he meets Ray Brower?" Teddy yelled.

"You guys are right." Chris said.

"Want to come, Angelica" Chris asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

The boys glared at him.

"Well, she saved him from Ace and Eyeball!" Chris objected.

"She saved him all right!" Teddy interjected as he rolled his eyes.

"Well at least he isn't wearing his large intestine as a choker, all right?" Chris yelled.

"And we've wasted too much time!" Vern yelled.

"OK OK!" Teddy surrendered.

Chris patted my back. Oh no…

"What's under your back?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." I tried to answer as calmly as I could.

Chris gave me a puzzled look but smiled at me after awhile. He decided to ignore it like I hoped he would. But he patted my back harder and a feather fell to the concrete.


	3. Gordie's decision and the gang's demise

Chris saw the feather fall to the ground. He watched it the whole time. It tumbled through the air gracefully and slowly, too slowly. It was as though it wanted to be noticed… to scream out my secret identity and it felt like an eternity before it scattered on the concrete... right next to Chris. He gave me a scared look.

"If I can I will explain later." I promised him.

He gave me a worried look as we walked to the hospital with Gordie on Chris's back, now.

"It's ok, you don't have to…" Chris said in a comforting tone.

"If anyone gets to know, you will be the first." I said in a distant whisper.

Vern and Teddy were way ahead of us but Chris did not seem to mind. He stood right next to me the whole time, giving me curious looks whenever I was not looking. I could tell that he wanted to know what it all meant. He could see right through me.

I worried about Gordie. He barely moved and it looked like he had stopped breathing. Blood was staining Chris's white T-shirt, but he never seemed to mind .It was when we were one block away from Gordie's house that his head started o move slightly back and forth. His eyes were still closed but he seemed to be reaching awareness. His chest started moving again. He was perfectly still for a split second and then his eyes flew open as though he had awoken from a disturbing nightmare. Chris stopped and tried to get Gordie to his feet.

"Whoa man! Are you ok?" Chris asked.

Gordie's speaking was incomprehensible. He was making strange gurgling sounds and his head wobbled helplessly. He almost fell but Chris grabbed him. Teddy and Vern came running towards us. I fanned him with my hands and hoped that he would resurface. Everyone was speechless. After a minute of silent horror my wish came true and Gordie slowly opened his eyes.

"Chris?" Gordie asked.

"Yeah…I'm right here." Chris answered in a concerned tone.

"Are we still going to see the body?" Gordie asked him weakly.

I was confused. What body and going where?

Teddy laughed at Gordie's question, probably surprised at was on his mind after he nearly was beaten to death. And he had no idea that it was about to get worse, all because of me…

And as I predicted it did get worse, much worse. I heard frantic footsteps and I turned around to see a middle-aged man with balding black hair. His eyes were as cold as the blond that beat Gordie senseless. But there was something different about them. There was pain and confusion, as though he was deciding to be Gordie's friend or enemy. He looked confused, too, which scared me because I could tell that he was Gordie's father. I could tell that he was extremely strict and that he wanted the best for Gordie. But it was not in Gordie's best interest. This man intrigued me. I saw the look of terror in Gordie's eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing here? " Gordie asked.

The man was furious, now.

"What am I doing here? I'm here because of you! Because of you not using your head like Denny did! Walking alone in these streets... What were you thinking? You know that Ace and Eyeball are never an inch away and you just go around like this was some kind of petting zoo!"

"Dad, Chris was going to meet me and you let me go!"

"Then you should've waited! Waited instead of wandering around like the dimwitted prick that you are!"

"I couldn't help it! Chris told me to wait for him at the-"

"Denny would have TOLD me before wandering around like a moron! You should have told me and I would have gone with you! WHY can't you be like Denny? HE had good friends! Not thieves or weirdoes! And at least he was successful."

Gordie's eyes started to water.

"You take that back…" Chris demanded.

"Thieves don't tell me what to do." The man spat at him.

"Shut up!" Chris growled at him.

Gordie's dad got dangerously close to Chris's face.

"You better watch it, or you will wish you were never born, boy."

"No…_you better watch it._" Chris threatened back.

Gordie's dad was appalled at this.

"You little son of a bitch!" The man struck Chris across the cheek.

Chris punched him in the eye and the man stumbled backwards a little. He almost lost his balance. Chris's cheek was blood red and it was redder by the time that the man stood up. His eye was starting to get swollen.

Gordie stood up for the first time since the incident. He placed his hand on Chris's shoulder and glared at his father.

"I hate you." Gordie whispered fiercely.

The man's jaw dropped in pain and shock.

"No one talks to Chris like that." Gordie said.

Reality finally sunk into the man.

"_Never come back." _said Gordie's father.

"Don't worry about it." Gordie said.

The man turned and walked away.

"What the hell did you do, man?" Chris asked.

"He hates me anyway. Why would I go back?"

"Where are you going to live, now?"

"I don't know…Teddy's?"

"I don't know, Gordie." Teddy said with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Maybe he could live at my place." Vern suggested.

"You know you can't live at my house." Chris said.

"I know." Gordie said sounding slightly sad.

"I have nowhere to go, either..." I spoke for the first time since Gordie awoke.

Gordie turned to look at me.

"You were that girl in front of me, and you were the one who saw Ace and Eyeball attack me." Gordie remembered.

"And the one who saved you." added Chris.

"Thanks…" said Gordie shyly.

"What a day! You got beaten up, saved by a girl, got into a fight with your dad, have Chris beat him up, get kicked out, and now you're going to find a body and it isn't even noon!" Teddy yelled.

Chris rubbed his sore cheek and grinned.

"What body?" I finally asked.

The boys were silent for a minute.

"You mean you haven't heard of Ray Brower?" Vern asked me in shock.

"I-I just moved…" I stammered and my face flushed.

"Well, Ray went to pick some berries and he never came back. Vern overheard Billy saying where he found him and were going to find his body so we can be heroes." Teddy said with a grin at the end.

"Well, ok." I said shyly.

I looked at Chris. The strangest feeling overcame me. I could not keep my eyes away from him. He was absolutely magnificent. There seemed to be a golden glow around him, as though he were a god or an angel. I remembered Alex saying that when she met Darien that he glowed like that. And they became mates, which meant that they would be together forever and that he would always be by her side even in battle. I never thought that I would find my mate in Castle Rock. I never thought that I would find him in the worst time of my life, when everything I ever had was gone and I had nothing to hold onto. I was thinking of just thinking of how much less painful it would be if I just **died.** I wanted to at the moment but when I saw him I was safe for the first time in my life and I knew it was true. Chris looked back at me and smiled. I wonder if he felt what I was feeling at the moment, which was heaven, nirvana, paradise, enlightenment, anything and everything that described the absence of pain and the feeling of eternal light. Everything was in a haze except for Chris. There was a thin smoke surrounding everything around him, but he was perfectly clear and _glowing_! The only thing I sensed was Chris, his breathing, his heartbeat, and even his emotions. I felt like I had never felt anything before. The emotions were so perfect and strong. I felt like I was alive for once, like I was truly born. I never wanted to leave this haze. I wanted to be trapped in his essence forever. Chris looked away and it was lost…It was a cruel awakening to reality. Chris had a horrified expression on his face. I looked in front of me and Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were missing. There was no trace left behind.

"Look!" I screamed.

There was a piece of white paper on the floor. Chris reached down and picked it up. He read it and he was motionless.

"What is it?" I asked, horrified.

"We can't waste time, we have to GO!" Chris grabbed my wrist and he started running.

He dropped the paper on the floor.


End file.
